Happiness Doesn't Come Easy
by inuyashaluv0528
Summary: Born in a poor family, Kagome was chased out of her home by debt collectors. On the way, she was mistakened for a certain royal named Lady Kikyo and was taken to the palace of the King Inuyasha...


Happiness Doesn't Come Easy 

A/N: ( ½ alternate universe, takes place in around feudal times, Japan) The story is, as you may already know, in feudal times. But at that rather fictional time (mainly because I invented the "ruler" society for this story) the country is split cleanly into fourths. The lands are mentioned as Northern, Southern, Western, and Eastern. The main king lives in the center of everything, and the four lords live in the separate four lands. The lords do NOT rule the lands they live in (well, maybe they do have authority and everything), they are just there to help the king govern the country and make sure there isn't any more civil wars. Daughters and wives of the Lords are called Ladies and Mistress of whatever land they live in. The peasants are scattered all over Japan at that time, so to see a peasant or farmer is not something rare. Now, onto the story!

* * *

Happiness Doesn't Come Easy

Chapter 1

* * *

Kagome ran as fast she could through the dense, stuffy forest, her legs splashed with wet mud from the occasional puddles on the ground formed from the resent long rainfalls. Her long hazel brown hair were tangled after long minutes of running. The dirtied cloth of her torn kimono barely hung on for the rough wind against her body almost tore them off.

It was late into the night, but the stars were apparently hiding behind the thick brown clouds in the sky, and even more shadowed by the thick, rich green leaves of the forest trees. Only a glow behind the mist of the heavens showed that there was indeed, or at least, a moon that night. The harsh wind merely grew stronger as Kagome desperately increased her speed. She could hear the leaves rustle as she rushed pass them, the water of the large pond beyond the bushes and undergrowths gurgle as she pushed through thick plants and made her way through the wide and dark forest.

Finally, she paused to catch her breath, worn out by her rushed escape from the terrible tax collectors. Did they really think that such a poor family such as hers could pay off the large debt her father had while he was alive and abused of his fortune by gambling day and night? Did they really think, in the first place, that Kagome would let them? It was truly unfair, for her mother and her had sold almost all of their possessions to repay the gamblers. They had told the mother and daughter that they were content with what they paid them, so why were they there now?

Clenching her fist in rage and sorrow for having to be forced out her home while her mother stayed behind to ward off the vicious money collectors, Kagome stumbled forward over tree stumps and bushes as far as she could go without having to collapse out of pure exhaustion. But, she was tired indeed, for she crashed down onto the floor after a few more tormenting minutes and leaned her back against a jagged tree trunk that was far from being comfortable. Now words could describe how much she missed her own bed in that small country cabin her mother and her lived in, nor what distress and devastation she felt then. But she would give anything to soothe her two bare aching feet. She had run so much that, in her opinion at least, she thought her foot had blisters.

As she massaged her abused feet, she closed her eyes with the thought of resting them. But soon enough, her tiredness took over and she fell onto the dirt ground next to her, fast asleep.

* * *

The bright sunlight seeped through Kagome's closed eyelids and made her squint subconsciously. She realized she was on the floor and pushed herself back up into a slacking sitting position. Rubbing her puffy eyes, she struggled to stand up, only to find that the blisters on foot had swell and she could no long stand up correctly. She flopped back down onto the floor and rubbed her sore foot furiously, hoping that they would get better soon.

Kagome looked around at her surrounding. A slight mist still remained in the atmosphere and the air was chilly. The trees around her seemed never ending. They just seemed to have stretched on into infinity. She sighed, admitting a silent defeat to the maze of trees. How in the world was she supposed to get herself out of this? She was, unfortunately for her, very lost. She had no clue where she came from, and had even less idea of where she was heading. Guess she could just run blindly straight or north, where ever north was, and soon enough, combined with luck, she might just run into a village.

As she once again tried to stand up, her stomach emitted a loud growl. And for the first time since the previous afternoon, she realized she was hungry. Groaning of her terrible luck, she stood up again and ventured forward, hoping that there was a village nearby and that she wouldn't starve to death before she got there.

Half limping, half walking, she managed to make her way pass some towering trees. Wincing every step she took, she walked on, driven purely on the thought of food and her mother's safety. But, it didn't seem like lady luck was with her at all. Soon enough, she saw the same tall trees she saw earlier. She swore she was walking in a circle. She sat down on the dirt ground once again, relinquishing to the confusing trees of the mighty forest.

Suddenly, her dark brown eyes lit up at strange sounds that echoed through the forest. It sounded very much like foot steps and neighing of horses. Who could it be? At first, goose bumps appeared on her arms at the thought that tax collectors had caught up to her, but then she realized that what she was hearing had too many footstep sounds to be the collectors. Scared yet curious, she cautiously walked pass several tall bushes and peeked through one at them when she thought she had reached the right spot.

Ah! It was a whole parade of people! From the looks of their clothing, Kagome determined that they were either royal or belonged to one of the Lords. What are the royal services doing here? Kagome thought to herself as she glanced at all the soldiers and maids walk by her, oblivious, so far, of her presence. She decided to meet them. They did look like they had food with them and she was starving to her demise. So to save her self, why not? Putting on a fake smile, she stumbled out of the bushes and walked as quickly as she could with her blistered feet, hurried to the front (or to what she thought was the front) of the line.

"Stop!" She yelled at the leading horseman, stretching her arms out on both sides of her as if to block their path.

The horseman looked a little surprised. Then he panicked and hollered at the rest of the entourage for help. Kagome was shocked by his reaction. She hadn't expected him to yell for back up. But then, the middle aged man didn't really look angry, just, in some way, scared.

"No, no, don't…no, you don't need to call them!" Kagome yelled nervously, not wanting to start a commotion. She didn't want to end up in a jail where she was vulnerable to the tax collectors.

"Madame, Lady Kikyo is here!" The horseman panicked even more after her call to him, and got off his horse to rush back into the crowd of men, calling someone by the name of "Madame".

Kagome was really scared. She had no clue what was going on. First, the horse driver freaked out at the site of her, as if her look could kill him. Now, they were calling her some kind of lady.

"Wait, guys, I'm not a lady!" She shouted honestly. But with all the noise everyone else was making, it was doubtful that anyone had heard her.

Sighing, Kagome decided to wait. Being the curious girl she was, she wanted to find out exactly what was happening.

After a few chaotic moments, a beautiful woman with dark brown hair walked gracefully over to her. As soon as the woman was beside her, everyone else fell quiet, watching them. Kagome decided that the brown haired woman must be someone royal or very important.

_I must be calm, I must be calm. Tell her where you came from, Kagome._ Kagome thought desperately when the woman opened her mouth to speak.

"Are you Lady Kikyo?" The woman asked and Kagome froze. She was totally brain dead at that particular moment.

"Lady? Kikyo? No…yes! Wait…no! I mean yes! I mean…" Kagome stuttered helplessly. She just couldn't decide. If she was, what would happen? If she wasn't, what would happen? Would she get in deep trouble if she wasn't? _Wouldn't I get in bigger trouble if I said I was and then get busted?_ Kagome groaned. She was stuck between two really bad choices.

The brown-haired woman raised a thin eyebrow. Kagome got the hint that she was being weird and then, in a loud strong voice, she said, "Yes, I am."

_What have I got myself into now? This is just crazy! I should have just said I wasn't. _But before Kagome could double her answer, the brown-haired woman went into a deep bow.

"I am sorry for my rudeness, Lady Kikyo." The woman stood up straight again. She frowned. "What happened to your clothing, my Lady?"

Now_ she notices my clothing. _Kagome quickly shook her head.

"It was just the-" Kagome began, but the woman cut her off.

"Bandits? Was it the bandits that is occasionally sited around here?" The woman asked kindly.

"I…yes, it was." Kagome was going to say the tax collectors, but she was thankful that the woman stopped her from saying a confession that would sell her out.

The kind woman nodded and gestured to several anxious looking maids behind them. The maids hurriedly rushed forward upon the summon.

"Don't worry, Lady Kikyo, I can understand how shocked you feel about being attacked by bandits. We'll help you." The woman said as she led Kagome over to a grandly decorated carriage.

As Kagome climbed in, she asked, "May I ask what is your name?"

"It's Sango, my Lady. And if you should need me, I should be in the carriage behind you." The brown haired woman said and left.

_Sango…her name's Sango. Well, whoever she is to the royal court, she seems nice._ Kagome decided and sat down on one of the soft pillow seats. They were unnaturally comfortable. _Almost fit for a king._

The maids followed in soon after her. Each of the maids was dressed in similar clothing: kimonos made from golden sleek material, sunny yellow felt cloth for their soft looking shoes, and their hair put up either in a smooth bun or cut short to around their jaw line. The maids bowed in the suddenly cramp space of the carriage and placed down the bowls and towels and even a tray (with a red cloth covering whatever was on it) on the floor.

"My Lady, we are here to serve you. But if you feel like you'd rather do it alone," The girl paused, looking as if what she just said was absolutely ridiculous and that Kagome would never tell them to leave. "you may just tell us and we'll leave. And for a brief introduction, I am Eri."

"And I am Yura." Said another maid, who was dipping a towel into the bowl of water.

"I am Ayumi, my Lady." Said the final one with her hair in a bun, smiling a genuine smile.

"Glad to meet all of you." Kagome smiled nervously. They really did thought of her as Lady Kikyo.

"Aren't your highness glad that you are going to the Forbidden Fortress?" Eri said, looking excited. _The Forbidden Fortress? Did she mean where the King lived?_

"Why are we going there?" Kagome asked in a what she thought was a nonchalant tone. She ached to find out what was going on, where she was going to, and why.

"Aren't your highness and his majesty getting married?" Ayumi asked innocently, taking a damp towel and wiping Kagome's face with it. Yura and Eri wiped each of Kagome's feet.

If there was a moment of true terror and shock in Kagome's life, it was then. Marrying the King? That was going further than Kagome had ever imagined. Her, a peasant, should be beheaded for just glancing at the King for a second out of the mere corner of her eye. But marrying him?

_Oh god, Kagome, what have you gotten yourself into now? Just because you were hungry and wanted to have some fun with these people. _Kagome groaned and smacked her forehead repeatedly with her hands.

"Have we done something wrong, my Lady?" Eri asked, pausing from wiping Kagome's right leg. All three maids frowned, awaiting for an answer. Kagome shook her head.

"No, gomen, I was just thinking about something."

"Oh good, because we thought we did something wrong." Eri smiled and picked up a golden comb from a tray while the other two maids chatted away. Kagome, while being more frustrated than ever in her life, listened.

"Did you know that the King is still a Prince until he could marry Lady Kikyo?" _Oh great, just another good thing that I should know about._

"Yeah, and I heard his majesty is quite anxious about it too." _What in the world can I do now to save my behind?_

"I've heard some close guard to the King's say that the King has a terrible temper?" _Oh yeah? Well, just count me dead if the King ever finds out._

"Of course! Some even said that his majesty would behead anyone that lied or did something treacherous!" _How the heck can I escape from here?_

"Did you know that he beheaded a general last winter for impersonating another Lord?" _The darn caravan is surrounding me! Maybe I can escape while pretending to use the bathroom…_

"Yeah, everyone knows. He just hates impersonators doesn't he?" _Well, thankfully the entourage hasn't start moving yet, so maybe I can still make a get-away…_

"Do you know that his majesty is a hanyou?" _Well, that just makes it worse, doesn't it?_

"Yeah, his majesty can smell a liar a mile away!" Eri pitched in.

"Okay, stop, I know I'm wrong, okay!" Kagome shouted, unable to stand it anymore. She was beginning to wonder if the maids knew about her all along…

"We're sorry, my Lady." All three bowed, looking very scared. Kagome felt a pang of guilt.

"It's alright. And if you don't mind, I'd like to use the-" Before Kagome could finish, the carriage moved with a jolt, sending her falling backwards. The maids quickly bowed and jumped out.

The royal pick-up line is once again journeying back to the Forbidden Fortress.

* * *

A/N: Yes, a rather short first chapter. This is rewritten several times, because I could never find the right way to say things. There will no longer be any ending notes from me. But this is the first and last time I will ask you to REVIEW. 


End file.
